


It's A Tie

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/F, GP, PWP, Rimming, Smut, squint and you'll see it oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun wants Sana and Momo to work out their issues. Sana's jealousy and Momo's need to top Sana. She came up with a perfect plan for them to work it out. Who's better?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: CEO AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	It's A Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Part three of the CEO series. This one was SUPER fun.

Dahyun moved to lay on top of Sana, knowing she needed to butter her up for the day she had planned that she didn’t know about. She hoped it wouldn’t backfire. “Time to wake up.” She whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. 

  
  


Sana groaned and wrapped her arms around Dahyun. “No.” 

  
  


Dahyun tilted her head and kissed along her neck, humming as Sana turned her head to give her room. “Yes.” She reached down and gripped her cock, stroking it slowly. 

  
  


Sana slid her hands down Dahyun’s back to rest them on her ass. “You want something.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed her to silence her as she guided her cock into her pussy, rocking her hips. “What makes you say that?” 

  
  


“You’re waking me up to fuck me.” 

  
  


“I do that every morning.” Dahyun shot back, sitting up in her lap to get her cock to sink deeper. 

  
  


Sana looked up, hands moving around to rest on her thighs. “I know you, Dahyun-ah.” 

  
  


Dahyun bit her lip, rolling her hips slowly like she knew Sana enjoyed. “I have a surprise for us today. And you have to promise me not to get upset about it.” 

  
  


“Why would I get upset?” 

  
  


Dahyun took Sana’s hands and pinned them above her head. “Momo’s coming over.” 

  
  


Sana’s eyebrow raised. “What for?” She grunted softly as Dahyun began to bounce on her hard cock. 

  
  


“Fun. And you two need to work out your issues.” 

  
  


Sana flipped them over, making Dahyun squeal in surprise. She pinned Dahyun, slowly working her cock deeper and deeper until it had Dahyun moaning her name. “So I can prove to her again that I fuck you better?” She husked into her ear, hips picking up speed. 

  
  


Dahyun was about to speak again when Sana pulled her legs up over her shoulders, dropping her hips roughly into hers. She gripped Sana’s hips tightly and came hard and fast on her cock, thighs visibly trembling with the intensity of her orgasm. 

  
  


Sana smirked and pushed in as deep as she could, balls pulsing her load deep inside her. “Like that.” 

  
  


Dahyun groaned and pulled Sana into a messy kiss, pushing her tongue past her lips. She whimpered softly when Sana started to pull out, so she gripped her hips to keep her still. “I want you two to be friends without this jealousy anymore, Sana.” 

  
  


“And her fucking you is gonna do that?” 

  
  


“You both need to get it out of your system.” Dahyun ran her hands along Sana’s chest and sides. “I’m not doing this to upset you. I want you to know that. I just want to be able to hang out with Momo without you getting jealous.” 

  
  


“I don’t get jealous.” Sana sulked, nuzzling into Dahyun’s neck. 

  
  


“You do. You call me every ten minutes to make sure she’s not all over me. You don’t do that with the others.” 

  
  


“Because I trust them.” 

  
  


“Do you trust me?” 

  
  


“Of course I trust you.” Sana said quietly. 

  
  


“Then let’s do this and leave it behind us.”

  
  


“Okay. For you.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned her head and kissed her cheek. “Good girl.” She teased, earning a poke in the side that had her giggling. 

  
  


~

  
  


Later that afternoon, Momo arrived at their house. Dahyun greeted her at the door, hugging her tightly. “Thank you for coming over.” 

  
  


Momo nodded, giving her a light squeeze. “It’s good to see you.” 

  
  


Sana came into the foyer and gave Momo a hug, wanting to show that she was being supportive of the idea. “How’s the restaurant?” 

  
  


“It’s good. You two need to come by and check out the new menu I made.” 

  
  


“We can go tomorrow. If you’re able to walk.” Dahyun teased, bumping her lightly with her shoulder, making Momo smirk crookedly. 

  
  


“Did you get the stuff?” 

  
  


Sana looked between them, confused. 

  
  


“I did. It’s all in the fridge.” Dahyun turned to Sana. “She’s going to make us dinner.” 

  
  


“Oh. Thank you. It’s always nice to feed someone before you have sex with them.” She teased. 

  
  


“That’s my philosophy.” Momo joked, heading for the kitchen to get things ready for the hot pot she was going to make the three of them. Dahyun moved to sit up on the counter to watch her, always fascinated to watch her move so easily around the kitchen. Sana leaned on the counter next to her. 

  
  


“You should teach me to make this. One day I can do it for you.” Dahyun swung her feet lightly. 

  
  


“I’d love to. It’s not too hard.” Momo got everything set up on the table, turning on the small burner. While it warmed the broth, she walked over to the two of them. “I’ll set the table if you tell me where things are.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “I’ll do it.” She pushed off of the counter and went to grab utensils and napkins. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled Momo forward by her shirt to whisper into her ear while Sana was turned away. “You better be nice later.” 

  
  


Momo rested her hands on Dahyun’s thighs. “No promises.” 

  
  


“No. You both need to be nice.” 

  
  


Momo sighed softly. “Fine, fine.” She pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling away. Sana noted their closeness, but didn’t say anything about it. Once it was ready, they all sat down to eat, idly talking about various subjects, but tried to keep business talk away from the dinner table. Dahyun rose first to clean up, insisting that Sana and Momo stay. 

  
  


She put everything in the sink, keeping an eye on the two of them as they spoke. She wiped down the counters then the table. “Let’s move to the living room.” Dahyun took Sana’s hand and led her, Momo trailing behind them. All three of them piled on the couch. Dahyun sat between them, resting back to relax after eating. 

  
  


After two movies, Dahyun leaned over to whisper into Sana’s ear quietly since Momo was cuddled into her chest. “Ready?” At Sana’s nod, she kissed just under her ear. “Be good.” 

  
  


Sana eyed her before nodding again and dropping a kiss on her lips. 

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers through Momo’s hair to rouse her. Momo shifted and looked up at her. When she realized what was going on, she moved to get up, offering her hand to Dahyun. She took it and let Momo pull her up, reaching for Sana’s to pull her along as well. Once they got to the spare room, Sana closed the door and held back a retort when Momo didn’t waste time in getting Dahyun on the bed and stripping them both down. 

  
  


Dahyun hooked her legs over Momo’s hips, groaning low as she pushed into her. She watched Sana strip down and move to sit next to them, resting against the headboard as she watched Momo fuck into Dahyun. 

  
  


Momo nipped lightly at her pulse point, hips pounding her into the mattress. “Take it.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and squeezed her thighs around Momo’s waist. “Daddy’s cock feels so good inside me.” She whispered into her ear, feeling her cock pulse hard. “I bet you’ve been waiting to get this tight pussy around it again.” 

  
  


Momo had to stop thrusting to keep herself from coming at Dahyun’s words. “God, you can’t do that.” 

  
  


“Do what, daddy?” Dahyun teased, flipping their positions so she could fuck herself on Momo’s cock. “Tell you how good your cock feels?” 

  
  


Momo ran her hands up Dahyun’s sides to her chest, thumbs running over her stiff nipples. “It’s gonna make me come.” 

  
  


“Then do it.” She leaned down nipping her ear. “I want to feel that hot load inside me.” 

  
  


Momo groaned loudly, fucking up into Dahyun as she spilled her cum inside her. Dahyun ran the flat of her tongue along her neck, grinding her clit against her lower stomach. “Fuck, yes.” She moaned into her ear, coming around her still coming cock. “Fill that tight pussy.” 

  
  


Momo flipped them again once she got her second wind and held her legs against her chest while she stood on her knees, fucking into her. Dahyun’s back arched, hands shooting out to grip Momo’s thighs. “Momo!” 

  
  


Sana couldn’t help but wrap her fingers around her cock, slowly jerking off to the scene. Her cock pulsed hard as Dahyun squirmed to get away from Momo’s pounding cock, but she chased after her, pinning her down. 

  
  


Dahyun whimpered, coming a second time, her body going slightly limp as she shook. “God…” 

  
  


Momo lay flush against her, humping deeply into her grasping hole. “Want one more, baby?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded rapidly. “Please, daddy.” 

  
  


Momo could only manage a few more thrusts before coming, keeping her cock as deep as she could get it inside her. She could feel her cum leaking out around her shaft, so she tried pushing deeper, but it only made Dahyun whine. 

  
  


Sana was itching to have her turn, so she got right beside Momo, leaning over her back. “My turn.” She bit down on Momo’s shoulder, making her hiss softly at the sting. Dahyun eyed her over Momo’s shoulder. Sana gave her an innocent look. Momo moved off to the side to give Sana room. 

  
  


Dahyun rubbed Momo’s knee as an apology right before Sana slammed into her. “Fuck!” Her hands shot to Sana’s shoulders, thighs widening to get her cock to hit deeper. “Fuck that pussy.” 

  
  


Sana propped herself up with her hands by Dahyun’s hips, using all the power she had to pound into her. Dahyun’s cum combined with Momo’s made her thrusts easy. The sound of her fucking into her hole was obscene. Loud, wet claps filtered into three pairs of ears. It made Momo start to harden again. 

  
  


Dahyun reached down and rubbed her clit, a long, low moan from deep in her chest tumbling from her lips as she milked Sana’s walls for her load. “Sana…” 

  
  


Sana sped up, whimpering at how tight Dahyun got. Her hips stuttered before she hilted, shaft visibly pulsing as she filled her. She leaned down on her forearms and kissed her languidly, tongue running across her lower lip before moving past them to run along the roof of her mouth. She grinned as Dahyun clenched around her at the feeling. 

  
  


“Can you do one more, baby?” She whispered against her lips, not wanting to push her too far. 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, running her nails along Sana’s sides. She pulled her legs up after pushing Sana to stand on her knees and turned. Sana bit her lip at the sight of Dahyun bent over for her. She brought her hand down against her ass, humming at the red mark it left behind. Her hips moved slowly, hand still coming down on her ass each time she bottomed out. 

  
  


Momo watched, hand gripping the base of her shaft so she didn’t come. She kept her eyes on the way Sana’s hips collided with Dahyun’s, making her rock forward. Sana grabbed Dahyun’s hips to hold her still, angling her thrusts to hit against her g-spot. 

  
  


That had Dahyun coming almost instantly, arms giving out, not able to hold herself up anymore. Sana mounted her and dropped her hips down roughly, head tilting down when she started to come. She kept her hips flush against Dahyun’s ass, one hand moving to squeeze the soft flesh hard. Sana pulled back and laid on Dahyun’s other side. 

  
  


Dahyun flipped onto her back, panting heavily. “God, you two are gonna kill me.” She looked over at Momo when she moved to lay next to her. “You okay?” 

  
  


Momo nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “So, who was better?” 

  
  


Sana laughed loudly at that. “Me, obviously. Look at her. She can barely breathe.” 

  
  


“Yeah, but I went first. You just finished her off.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked between them. “I’m still here.” She rolled her eyes. “You two just need to fuck each other to settle whatever this is.” 

  
  


Sana and Momo looked down at Dahyun. “You can’t be serious.” Sana said, moving to lay on her side. 

  
  


“I’m dead serious. There’s only one way to know who’s better. If that’s how you two need to settle this jealousy thing.” She motioned between them. 

  
  


“How do you propose we do that?” Sana asked. 

  
  


“Stop being a baby.” Dahyun smacked her stomach. “Just go first.” 

  
  


Momo rolled her eyes and crawled across Dahyun to get to Sana, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Sana couldn’t help but moan into it as Momo pushed her to lay flat. Momo pressed their shafts together and moved her hips slowly. “Scared you’ll lose?” She knew she needed to push Sana’s buttons. 

  
  


Sana mashed her lips together at the feeling of Momo’s shaft rubbing against hers. “I’m going to win.” 

  
  


“Prove it then.” 

  
  


Sana flipped them over, getting Momo down on her stomach. She reached over into the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube. She didn’t want to be rough with Momo, so she leaned down and kissed along her shoulder as she worked two fingers inside her. 

  
  


Momo groaned softly at the stretch, fingers grasping at the sheets. Dahyun leaned over and kissed her to distract her from what Sana was doing so she could relax. Once Sana had worked Momo open enough, she slid her cock into her slowly, inching in until she was to the hilt. 

  
  


“You’re okay.” Dahyun soothed, running her fingers through Momo’s hair. 

  
  


Momo let out a loud moan when Sana started moving, the tip of her cock brushing past her prostate. “Oh my God.” 

  
  


Sana rubbed her lower back, hips gradually picking up speed. Dahyun reached down and stroked Momo’s cock, making Sana groan when her walls clenched around her sensitive shaft. 

  
  


“More.” Momo groaned, fucking into Dahyun’s closed fist. 

  
  


Sana started to pound into her, hips clapping against her ass loudly. “Take that big cock.” 

  
  


Momo whimpered, eyes screwing shut the harder Sana fucked her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” The longer Sana’s cock hit her prostate, the closer she got to coming. She sucked lightly on her own bottom lip. 

  
  


“Pull her up.” Dahyun told Sana, who obeyed. 

  
  


Sana held Momo back against her front without slowing her thrusts. Momo let out a loud moan as Dahyun sucked her cock into her mouth and down to the root, swallowing around the tip. “Oh fuck!” Her hips bucked uncontrollably as she came. She put her hand on the back of Dahyun’s head and humped into her mouth. 

  
  


Sana groaned softly, forehead resting on Momo’s shoulder when she came, holding onto her sides as she rutted her load deeper. “Fuck, you feel so good.” She whispered into Momo’s ear. Momo tilted her head and brought Sana into a deep kiss, whimpering at a hard suck from Dahyun as she pulled off of her cock. 

  
  


Dahyun stood on her knees and kissed along Momo’s neck and shoulder, hands roaming her abs and sides just above Sana’s. “You did so good.” She whispered against her skin. Momo couldn’t help but melt under the attention of both women, hardening again. She sucked on Sana’s lower lip as she eased out of her ass.

  
  


Now that it was Sana’s turn, she got a little nervous. She let Dahyun help her lay down on her stomach while Momo leaned down, trailing kisses along her lower back. Momo had Sana get up on her hands and knees, gently pressing her tongue against the tight ring of muscle. 

  
  


Sana groaned deeply at the feeling, her cock flexing up towards her stomach. Dahyun smirked at her reaction, pressing her lips against her ear. “If I knew you liked it that much, I would have been doing that for you.” 

  
  


“Fuck…” Sana gripped the sheets tightly as Momo worked her tongue into her hole, loosening her up as gently as she could. Momo reached between Sana’s legs and slowly stroked her cock, feeling her hole relax even more. She got up to her knees and lubed her shaft, pushing it inside Sana’s loosened hole. 

  
  


Momo kept her thrusts shallow, letting Sana get used to the stretch of her cock. Sana let her upper body fall to the bed, leaving her ass up for Momo to fuck her however she wanted to. Dahyun leaned back on her elbows, watching Momo fuck into her girlfriend. 

  
  


Sana whimpered each time Momo thrust, her cock hard and tapping against her lower stomach each time she bottomed out. When the head hit against her prostate for the first time, Sana let out a loud moan, her thighs trembling. “Again…” 

  
  


Momo made sure to keep her hips at the same angle, hitting Sana’s prostate over and over again. After coming three times, Momo was on edge the longer she fucked into Sana’s tight hole. “Gonna come.” She said right before she fell over the edge, her thighs shaking. “Fuck.” 

  
  


Sana bit her lower lip at the feeling of Momo filling her ass. She rested her head on her forearm, whining at the loss when Momo pulled out. She was about to complain when Momo flipped her over and kissed along her hips, running the flat of her tongue along the slight dips and valleys she found. When Momo took the head of her cock into her mouth, she arched sharply off of the bed. “Momo!” 

  
  


Momo moaned, suckling on just the tip, her tongue swirling around it to gather the steadily leaking precum. She bobbed shallowly, ears filled with the slightly wet sound of her sucking. Sana’s legs squirmed as all of Momo’s attention was on the head. “M-Momo…” She grunted, coming hard. 

  
  


Momo kept her lips tight around the head, letting Sana’s load coat her tongue before swallowing it. She let her cock go, letting it fall against Sana’s hip. She ran her tongue along her balls and up her softening shaft, feeling it flex under her attention. Momo moved up her body and kissed Sana’s cheek. “Tie?” 

  
  


Sana nodded lazily. “Tie.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and kissed both of their cheeks. “I think it’s time for bed.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Dahyun woke the next morning, feeling something wet on her collarbone. Momo was pressed up against her front, lips attached to her collarbone, but she was fast asleep. She threaded her fingers through Momo’s hair and kissed her forehead. “Momo, wake up.” 

  
  


Momo hummed and pulled back. She looked at the wet patch on Dahyun’s chest then up to her eyes, a blush coloring her cheeks. “Sorry.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled a little. “For what?” 

  
  


Momo shrugged a little. “Nobody knows.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved a little lower and kissed her gently. “It’s okay. You know I don’t mind. But how about you put that mouth to better use somewhere else?” She husked against her lips.

  
  


Momo smirked and shimmied down under the blankets. Since Sana was attached to Dahyun’s back, she couldn’t roll her over, so she just pulled her leg over her shoulder and latched onto her clit. Dahyun gripped her hair lightly, trying to keep her hips still as Momo sucked her clit. 

  
  


Momo ran her fingertips along Dahyun’s smooth thighs, lips and tongue still working on her clit. She ran the flat of her tongue along the stiffened nub, loving how it felt. She squeezed Dahyun’s thigh, dipping lower to push inside her. 

  
  


Dahyun moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed as Momo’s tongue fucked into her. She was still a bit sore and sensitive from the night before, so right before she came, she pulled Momo back up to her clit, hips not able to keep still as she humped against her mouth. “Fuck yes…” 

  
  


Momo flicked her tongue rapidly against her clit, wanting to push her a little until she felt Dahyun push at her head to make her stop. She ran her tongue along her folds to taste her one more time before moving back up to her previous spot. It was then she noticed Sana was awake. “Morning.” 

  
  


Sana hummed softly. “I see you’ve had breakfast already.” 

  
  


Momo laughed. “I did. Kinda want more.” She pressed her lips to the swell of Dahyun’s breast before latching onto her nipple. 

  
  


Dahyun’s head tilted back and Sana took advantage of her exposed neck, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses there. She reached down and guided her cock into her pussy slowly, just wanting to feel her hot walls around her. “She likes when you nip a little.” She mumbled into Dahyun’s neck. 

  
  


Momo took the advice and nibbled at Dahyun’s hard nipple and it earned her the most sinful noise she’d ever heard fall from her lips. Sana could feel Dahyun clenching around her. “Feel good, baby?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, reaching up to grip the back of Sana’s neck. “So fucking god.” She felt Sana slip out of her pussy and whined softly at the loss until Sana teased her ass with her fingers. “Want it?” 

  
  


“God yes.” 

  
  


Sana rolled onto her back and grabbed the lube from last night, spreading it on her shaft before easing into her ass. Dahyun hooked her leg over Momo’s hip and guided her hard cock into her pussy, making sure to keep her mouth on her chest. 

  
  


Momo moaned around Dahyun’s nipple, thrusting forward into her. She switched to Dahyun’s other nipple, not wanting to focus on just one. The tight squeeze around her cock made her thrust faster, teeth sinking harder into her nipple. 

  
  


Dahyun panted softly, loving the attention she was getting from both women. Sana leaving hickeys all over her neck and the feeling of Momo’s mouth working her chest sent her over the edge again, her body shaking. 

  
  


Momo was the second to come, her balls pulsing hard. Sana followed right after, biting down on Dahyun’s pulse point. The two of them made sure not to move when Dahyun protested them pulling out of her. “Stay.” 

  
  


Dahyun kept her hand on the back of Sana’s neck. She pulled Momo away from her chest, smiling at the soft whine she let out at being made to stop. Dahyun kissed her deeply, hand resting on her cheek. “We need to get breakfast if we’re doing this again.” 

  
  


Momo hummed and looked over Dahyun’s shoulder at Sana. “I can make something.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Thank yo-” she was cut off by Momo’s lips on hers. She kissed her back with a soft hum. “What was that for?” 

  
  


Momo shrugged with a crooked smirk. “Wanted to.” She eased out of Dahyun and rolled out of bed, pulling just her boxers on before padding down the stairs to start breakfast. 

  
  


“I think you two will get along now.” Dahyun teased. “I might have some competition.” She giggled loudly when Sana tickled her side. 

  
  


“Hush. You’d win every time.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled smugly. “Damn right.” 

  
  


Sana peppered kisses along her shoulder. “I love you.” 

  
  


Dahyun lightly scratched the back of Sana’s neck. “I love you, too. Let’s go help Momo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like they'll have a close future. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
